Category talk:Tutorials
Why was this created? What was wrong with the Builder Tutorials category? You know all tutorials do not fit into building, this category is poorly named if it is purely for custom content and building work. Lumping all tutorials together also doesn't help anyone find anything, especially with several pages of course starting with "Tutorial". Thoughts? - Jasperre 17:18, 28 November 2006 (PST) :Perhaps calling it Toolset Tutorials instead would be a fairer option? I changed it from BuilderTutorials due to two things, one being the lack of a space (might seem a small matter but when all the other articles and categories on this wiki use a different style it creates a noticeable difference. (and hence breaking the form of 'style' of nwn2wiki). The other was the fact that calling it Tutorials would keep it easy to find for the average user and while we might get 'tutorials' of how to play the game, they would fall under walkthroughs. The only other tutorials I could think of (that didn't have anything to do with the toolset in any way) were ones to help a person create a chararcter 'in-game'. :By the way, on the matter of Lumping all tutorials together also doesn't help anyone find anything, especially with several pages of course starting with "Tutorial". I actually just cut and pasted what was already in BuilderTutorials. I'm getting off the topic there, anyway, calling everything a tutorial "Tutorial: How to etc etc" might cause problems it is true...specially if we end up with 50/100's....hmmm...on the other hand you have the problems of putting tutorial at the end of the title (or not at all), an example being "How to create a etc etc" or any similar titleing style. Perhaps having the style of "NPC creating tutorial", "Area creation tutorial" would be a better option? DM Yarrow 17:44, 28 November 2006 (PST) ::I'm for Toolset Tutorials and copying the existing tutorials over into articles with the same name that do not contain the Tutorials: prefix. I wouldn't want to make assumptions about the type of tutorials people may choose to add and thereby discourage them from adding them, or encourage them to add them in a confusing way, if that makes sense. Removing the prefix will allow alphabetic sorting, which is always nice to have. As for including the word tutorial at the end: It will be a little redundant scanning down the category. Most of the links to the tutorials already imply that that is what they are; it doesn't seem entirely necessary. Still, it wouldn't hurt anything. Maybe that should be left up to the article's author ? I hadn't noticed the naming convention on categories, otherwise I would have followed it... is there a naming conventions page ? AegisThorne 15:34, 29 November 2006 (PST) :::We need a builder / custom content wiki namespace, that would be a lot easier to work with. Jasperre 16:14, 29 November 2006 (PST) (keep the thoughts coming! discussion and any points of view are always welcome)